Orange, Green, and a String
by swiftfurj
Summary: Kenny gets kicked out of his house and decides to crash at Kyle's place. Includes a Lemon inside and Yaoi!


**Authors Note:**

Ok, so this is a special wittle story I made for my friend. It's her White Day gift ^^

Anyways, Iknowitsmad22 I really really hope you like the story...I had SOOO MUCH WRITERS BLOCK while writing this and I'm actually quite surprised that I could finish the story in like...5 or whatever hours.

Also: Constructive criticism is much appreciated. But please keep in mind that this is my very first fanfiction.

**WARNINGS: Includes Yaoi (boyxboy), Lemon, and a first time writer c:**

Anyways, please enjoy the story!

Also, before I go, I **DO NOT** own any of the characters with in this story. Both of the handsome fellows belong to Matt and Trey.

* * *

><p><strong>Orange, Green, and a string<strong>

_Knock_

The seventeen year old flipped onto his side.

_Knock_

The boy once again flipped onto his side. His arms reached for the covers, pulling them around his frail body tighter.

_Knock_

"Jesus Christ shut up!" the redhead grumbled as he threw the blankets away from his body. His pale legs slung over the side of the bed, his feet pressing into the soft carpet as he trudged over to the window.

_Knock_

His hands reached forward and yanked the loud piece of glass wide open to see an orange clad blonde. "Hello Kyle. I hope I didn't wake you," his rough voice called as he climbed through the window. With a small thud the boy landed onto the floor. "Kenny...What the hell are you doing here at," the redhead looked to the clock, "three o'clock in the morning?" The blonde looked around the room, his eyes a dull blue color, "I got kicked out." Kyle gave a small snort, "And you just had to come here didn't you?"

Kenny thought for a second and then nodded. He made his way over to the soft, clean bed and plopped down onto it. The springs squeaked lightly underneath his weight. Kyle eyes the man with his forest green eyes and shook his head lightly, "No.."

"No what?" the blonde looked up, meeting his companion's eyes.

"You're not sleeping on the bed."

"Then where else will I sleep?"

Kyle pointed to the carpet.

"Aw! Do I have to?" Kenny whimpered.

The smaller boy nodded as he gently pushed Kenny to the side. With a grunt the orange clad boy slipped onto the ground. After a few minutes of silence the blonde stood up. He reached down to the hem of his parka and tugged it over his head revealing a naked bare chest. His hand then reached down to his pants, unzipping them, and pulling them off his legs entirely.

Kyle, who was busy fixing his bed, turned around to see Kenny pulling his skinny jeans off. "What the hell are you doing?" the redhead cried out, his voice cracking. The blonde looked up, a questioning look on his face, "What? I'm not sleeping with my pants on. That'd be gross dude." Kyle looked at the blonde and shook his head. For a second he thought he was stripping.

With a sigh, the redhead snuggled into his covers. "Night Kenny," he mumbled into his blankets as he watched the blonde curl up on the ground with his parka. "Night Kyle."

**3 HOURS LATER**

The Semite woke up with a light weight on his hips. When he opened his eyes, there straddling him, was Kenny McCormick. Kyle's eyes grew wide, "W-what are you doing?" Kenny just shook his head and leaned down, pressing his lips against Kyle's. At first, the seventeen year old thrashed around, trying to get Kenny off of him. Soon, though, he gave up and melted into the kiss.

The blonde pulled away and stared down at the Jew intensely. His hands made their way down to the hem of his shirt.

"K-ken, w-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"W-well, yea, b-but.."

"Then shut up and let it happen..." the blonde growled lightly. The redhead looked up at him then chuckled lightly. He must have been dreaming if Kenny McFuckin'Cormick was trying to fuck him!

Without thinking, the redhead grabbed Kenny's shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. If started off soft and simple, soon turning into a feverish, passion filled lip lock. With a content sigh, the blonde pulled away and stared intensely down at the redhead. Kenny's hand drifted over the Semite's cheek and down his clothed chest. Soon, the limb arrived at Kyle's groin, pressing it lightly.

"K-Kenny...a-again.." Kyle moaned lightly. His arms curled around the taller male's broad shoulders. The blonde tugged the Jew's boxers down to his knees. His hand then traveled back up, wrapping around the smaller's cock and gently running up and down the shaft. With a small groan, the boy leaned down and gently nipped at Kyle's neck, letting his tongue run over the bite marks.

After a few minutes of sucking away at the soft skin, he ran his tongue farther down and over the soft, pale skin of the redhead. Soon, his mouth was teasing away at the boy's bellybutton, circling the outer edge and then dipping inside. Kyle gave once again, another small moan before looping his fingers into the knotted blonde locks of Kenny's. "S-stop teasing mee..." he shuttered as Kenny's wet tongue finally prodded at his head. With a swift movement, the blonde took in the entire length of his best friend. The feeling of pleasure shot instantly through Kyle as his fingers tightened their grip on the locks of hair.

After a few minutes of Kenny's bobbing head and the small vibrations he let run against Kyle's cock, the redhead shuttered as a fresh, thick stream of semen squirted into the blonde's mouth. Kenny pulled away, a string of cum connecting his lips to Kyle's tip, and swallowed down the thick liquid.

Emerald eyes met cyan ones as they both stared at each other. "Lay down..." Kenny whispered as he stood up onto his knees. The redhead nodded and leaned back. The blonde placed his hands on the boy's knees, spreading his legs. A smirk carved it's way onto his face as he admired the boy smaller boy that was sprawled out in front of him. Quickly, Kenny pulled his own boxers down and he leaned over the lean frame below him.

"All right this is gonna hurt..." he whispered before spitting into his hand. Kenny ran the hand against his hard member, letting a few moans escape his mouth, before he placed the tip against Kyle's entrance. "I'm giving you a chance to...reject me," he looked into Kyle's eyes.

In response the Semite pressed down onto the tip, "Please Kenny..."

The blonde didn't need anymore tempting, within seconds he had pushed into Kyle. With each edge into him, the redhead gave a small squeak of pain. After Kenny was finally fully inside, they both sat in silence as they waited for the redhead to relax and adjust.

"Move..." a breathless voice whispered. On command, the blonde thrust his hips slowly into the boy. His hands clutched the sheets beside Kyle's head as he felt the ring of muscle tighten around him. The room was filled with the noises and smell of sex as the thrusting of Kenny's hips increased.

"Kenny..." Kyle whimpered as his arms snaked once again, into the blonde locks of hair. He tugged at them gently as pleasure seemed to shoot through his body. Suddenly, a loud, breathless moan came out of Kyle as the tip of the blonde's cock pressed harshly against a certain sweet spot. Kenny watched the body below him arch up into his body as he slammed into the same exact spot as before.

The blonde continuously rammed into the tight cavern, being sure to press into the Jew's prostate with every thrust. Kyle violently shuttered as an intense feeling began to build in his abdomen. With one more thrust from his counterpart, a flash of white skimmed through his head as the intense pleasure flooded over his body. He barely felt the shallow thrusts of the other or the hot semen that was dribbling into his ass.

The taller boy pulled out of his best friend and curled up beside him. "That...was amazing," he muttered to no-one in particular. All the redhead could do was curl up next to his new lover and snuggle him. Within minutes the two were quietly slumbering next to each other, oblivious to the fact that it was time for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Oi, this just sucks! Though I'm actually quite proud of myself that I finished the story instead of giving up on it like I would have for any other frakin' story. Anyways, criticism is welcome! Uhm...I really don't know what else to say xD Oh! Wait, I know the ending was...like totally rushed so sorry for that

Once again I do not own these characters in anyways they belong to Matt and Trey.


End file.
